<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incident by OTP_Obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828613">The Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed'>OTP_Obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>McDanno - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set during the earlier seasons of Five-0. It does not follow any specific storylines. I just felt it to be an interesting addition to the McDanno stories. Grace is 9 in this story, so it can be placed/imagined anywhere along that timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve tried to keep himself awake, looking through the files on his desk. He didn't know where to start on this case and he was sure this was one that was going to take a long time. As he starred at the  paper on the top of the file, his eyes grew heavy and his head fell against his arm on the desk. </p><p>He wasn't sure how long he was asleep but it only felt like a few seconds before he was awoken by a knock at his front door. He jumped awake. Wiping his face, he looked to his watch. Who could that be at this time a night? They knocked again so he knew it must be important. Steve straighted himself up and went to the door. "Coming, coming," he said through a yawn. </p><p>He pulled open the door. It was Danny and Grace. Steve looked to them confused. Grace smiled up at him, brightly, "Hi, Uncle Steve." </p><p>"Hi Kiddo," Steve smiled, kneeling down to hug his favorite girl. "You want something to drink or eat? I think I've got some rootbeer in the fridge." Grace smiled and ran off into the kitchen. Steve stood back up to Danny's level and was met by scolding eyes. </p><p>"Really, Steve?" Danny asked. "Its two in the morning and you've told my nine year old that there is soda in the fridge? Now she'll be up all night with a sugar rush." Danny huffed past Steve and plopped himself down on the livingroom couch. </p><p>Steve chuckled and shut the door. "Good to see you too buddy," Steve sneered, joining Danny on the couch. "First of all, it's not sugar that keeps children up it's caffeine. And s second, rootbeer doesnt have caffeine in it so you should be thanking me I didnt tell her I have a jar of candy in the cabinet. And third, it's two in the morning. Shouldn't you be at home?" </p><p>"I would be except I cant sleep," Danny sighed, distraught. "I've been up all night worried sick." Danny closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, trying not to cry in front of his best friend. </p><p>"Hey, Danno, relax." Steve placed a comforting hand on Danny's knee. He'd never seen Danny so worked up before.  "What's going on? Talk to me." </p><p>Danny sighed and pulled his hands from his face, which was now red from holding back tears. "Okay. So, you know how Rachel moved back to New Jersey with Stan in order to try and get a handle on their marriage?" </p><p>"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" </p><p>"Well, somewhere along this new road to enlightenment, they started seeing a therapist. And this therapist told them that a big part of their problem was the fact that they got away from their roots, which I believe is just nonsense. Anyway, long story short, after talking with this therapist they feel the only way they can save their marriage is to take Grace back to New Jersey and start over." </p><p>"Wait, does that mean you're going back to Jersey?" </p><p>"No, Steven," Danny sighed, holding back his tears. "It means, Stan has put up papers to adopt Grace and he and Rachel want complete custody of her. And Dr. Freud agrees because she thinks Grace being around me with this job I have is too much for her." </p><p>"Didn't we already do this once?" Steve asked, rubbing his face in confusion. "She cant fight you for custody again, can she?" </p><p>"This time it's different. Because Stan has put in the papers to adopt her and because he and Rachel want full custody, I dont know if I have a leg to stand on this time." Danny sighs and looks towards the direction of the kitchen with tears in his eyes. "I can't bare the thought of losing her Steve. That's why I came out to this godforsaken rock in the first place." </p><p>Steve nods. Then, he turns to Danny and frowns. "I'm not going to let them take Grace away from you. If they want to start over in Jersey, that's their decision. But Grace is your daughter and my Ohana. I'll go to Jersey and fight this myself if I have. Anything you need, I've got your back on this one. There's no way I'm letting them take her off this godforsaken rock, Danny." </p><p>"Thanks Steve," Danny smiled though a chuckle. "I appreciate it. But, actually, I need you to do something else for me." </p><p>"Anything." </p><p>"I'm going back to Jersey to fight for Grace. I'm leaving in the morning and I'm not coming back until I'm sure she stays with me. I dont know how long that will be so I need someone to watch after Grace while I'm gone." </p><p>"It would be my honor, Danny." Steve smiled, brightly. </p><p>"I would take her with me but that would just bring her closer to Rachel. Keeping her here let's me know I will still get to come home to her." Danny frowns, realizing the reality of what he said, and sighs, "At least for now anyway." </p><p>Steve pats Danny's leg and smiles. "If you need anything, just call." Danny smiles at Steve and leans into his best friends embrace. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Steve looked to the clock beside his bed; 10:00pm. It had been almost four weeks and the only thing he had heard from Danny was that he had made it to Jersey safely. As he starred up at the ceiling, Steve couldn't help but worry about that little girl sleeping in the next room. Sure she wasnt his but she was the closest thing he had to a daughter of his own. </p><p>If Danny lost this case, he may never see her again. He'd never realized how much Grace meant to him until now. And now he might lose her. He hated the thought of not having her around. Or picking her up from school. Or just simply watching her grow up. He knew Danny would never get over Grace not being there. But he never realized how her absence would affect him too. </p><p>In a huff, Steve grabbed his spare pillow and held it over his face, trying to silence his worries so he could get to sleep. But, just as his eyes were finally starting to close, he heard a noise in the hallway. He jerked the pillow away and called out, "Grace? Sweetheart, is that you?" </p><p>For a moment, there was no answer. So he passed it off as nothing more than a crazy island sound and tried to shut his eyes again. But, this time, his sleep was interrupted by a cry from the other room,  "Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve!" Steve shot up and listened, his heart racing.  </p><p>It was Grace. She was calling out in a panic from the bathroom. "Uncle Steve," she cried again, "I need help! Come quickly!" </p><p>Steve jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall to the bathroom, calling out, "Gracie, Gracie, I'm coming!" When he reached the bathroom he pushed open the door and found nine-year-old Grace on the toilet, frozen in fear. "What's wrong baby?" Steve asked, moving into the bathroom slowly. Upon closer inspection, he saw her bloody hands and pajama bottoms and realized what had happened. In a split second, he frowned knowing how scary this must be for Grace, then smirked realizing he got to claim this moment from Danny, then smiled, trying to think of the best way to ease the situation. He sat on the edge of the tub and looked to Grace, comfortingly, "Gracie, did your mom or Danno never tell you about what happens to girls when they get to be your age?" </p><p>Still in a panic, Grace shook her head, "No. All we've talked about is divorce and who gets to keep me when it happens." </p><p>"I guess they have been a bit too occupied to tell you about what's happening, haven't they?" </p><p>"What is happening, Uncle Steve?" </p><p>"Well, Gracie..." Steve sighed. He never thought he'd have to explain this to any child, let alone his best friends child. How does one explain this to a child anyway? Steve thought long and hard about this. Then, decided on a way to tell her. "...you know how Mommy's have babies, right?" </p><p>"Right." </p><p>"Well, in order to make a baby, a Mom's body has to get ready on the inside. So, every month, Mom's insides builds a nice home, kind of like a sack, for the baby to grow in. But, if there's no baby inside, the sack will fall apart because it's not needed. This causes the Mom to bleed for a few days because her insides are getting rid of the unnecessary sack." Steve looks to Grace concerned. "Does that make any sense?" </p><p>"So...this is normal?" Grace asks. "And it only happens because I didn't make a baby?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly," Steve nodded. </p><p>"But, why does it happen now? I'm only nine. Aren't Mommy's supposed to have babies when they're older?" </p><p>Steve wasnt sure he was ready to have THAT talk yet. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know, Gracie, I'll let Danno explain that one when he gets back. For now, why dont we clean you up, okay?" Grace nodded. Then Steve said, "Alright, I'm going to go get new jammies for you and something we can put in place so you dont make anymore messes okay?" Grace nodded, again. Steve stood up and kissed her on the top of the head. "Just sit tight, I'll be right back."</p><p>He went into Grace's room and opened the dresser drawer. He pulled out a new set of pajamas and pair of fresh underwear for her. As he went to leave the room, he passed by a picture of on the top Grace's dresser. It was of him, Danny and Grace on their first trip to the beach when they got to Hawaii. Steve smiled at the picture, then, whispered, "Sorry you missed this buddy." </p><p>Steve then went into his first aid kit and found a package of clotting gauze, cleansing wipes and some medical tape. He grabbed them and returned to the bathroom. "Alright, Gracie. Let's get you fixed up here," he smiled, placing all the items on the counter, ready to play doctor. </p><p>First, he took some wipes and wiped the blood from Grace's hands. Then, he, carefully, pulled off her bloodstained pajamas and replaced them with the fresh ones. He opened the pack of gauze with his teeth and placed it in Grace's underwear. He held the gauze in place with pieces of the medical tape. Lastly, he cleaned the blood from Grace's legs and helped her stand. "Now, I know it feels strange," Steve frowned, "But this was just to get you back to bed. I'm going to run to the store and pick up something better." </p><p>Grace hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Steve," she whispered. </p><p>Steve smiled and held her tight. "You're welcome, Gracie." After a moment he pulled away and kissed her forehead, "Let's wash up and get you back in bed, okay?" Grace nodded. </p><p>**** </p><p>Steve added a special concoction he had learned with the SEALs to the wash, in order to make sure the bloodstains came out of Grace's pajamas. Danny had bought them for her when they moved to Hawaii and Steve knew how much she loved them. He wasn't about to let some stains destroy them. </p><p>While the washing machine thumped away, Steve went back up to check on Grace who was sound asleep like nothing had ever happened. He smiled. Then, came a knock at the door. </p><p>It was Kono. She greeted Steve with a smile. "Hey Boss, I got your message. Here's everything you asked for." She handed a shopping bag to Steve. </p><p>"Thanks, Kono," Steve smiled, taking the bag. </p><p>"Sure thing," Kono said. She looked to Steve rummaging through the bag confused. She smirked. "Might I ask why you need all that stuff anyway?"</p><p>"I'm watching Grace and there was an incident a little bit ago that I wasn't prepared for," Steve answered. </p><p>"An incident?" Kono smirked. "Did Grace just get her first period? You know you should tell Danny right?" </p><p>"I will handle that, thank you," Steve sassed. "You can go now." </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Kono chuckled, shutting the door behind her. </p><p>Steve hurried to the other room and dumped the bag goods onto the table. So much femininity poured out, Steve didn't know where to start. Until he saw the bag of pads. He ripped open the plastic and pulled out one of the pink packets. He sneered at it for a moment, then, he ran upstairs into Grace's room and gently shook her awake. "Gracie," he whispered. </p><p>Grace stirred awake, "Uncle Steve?" </p><p>"I've got something more comfortable for you. But, I think you're going to have to figure this one out on your own," he smiled, handing the pad to Grace. </p><p>****</p><p>Once Grace was back in bed, Steve tucked her in. He sat beside her and caressed her hair. "Sorry you had to go through this without your Mom, kiddo," Steve comforted. </p><p>"It's okay," Grace smiled. "I'm just glad it didnt happen at school." </p><p>"That's my girl. Way to look on the bright side," Steve kissed her head. Then he smiled and whispered, "I think we should keep this between us." Grace smiles and nods. </p><p>**** </p><p>The next morning, Grace and Steve are enjoying breakfast together when a random knock comes at the door. "You're popular, Uncle Steve," Grace says.</p><p>"Apparently," Steve nods, playfully. He moves towards the door and opens it. His eyes widen. "Danny?!" </p><p>"Sorry I didnt call. A lot was going on," Danny smiled. "Can I come in?" </p><p>"Of course." Steve smiles, nearly pulling Danny inside. </p><p>"Danno!" Grace calls out from the table. She goes to get up but Danny stops her. </p><p>"Hold up, Monkey." Danny said, "Finish that nice breakfast your Uncle made you first before you hug me." He comes in and paces the room.</p><p>Confused, Steve leans against the door. "I appreciate the love, Danny, but normally you cant wait to get Grace in your arms. What's going on brother?" </p><p>"Nothing, Steven." Danny sassed. "She can finish her breakfast before she comes over here to hug me. It's not like I'm going anywhere. She'll be able to hug me anytime she wants. It's not everyday that she'll get a nice breakfast from you." </p><p>"That makes sense...wait, does that mean...?" </p><p>"Rachel and Stan gave up," Danny smiled, brightly. "Not on their marriage, unfortunately, that would have been too good of news. But, Stan is no longer trying to adopt Grace and they're no longer fighting for custody of her."</p><p>"That's great, Danny," Steve smiled, hugging Danny tightly. "I'm glad that it all worked out." </p><p>"Me too," Danny sighed, finally relaxing. "So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" </p><p>"Nope, nothing to report here." </p><p>"You sure?" Danny asked again. </p><p>"Danny, if something happened, why wouldnt I tell you about it?" Steve asked. </p><p>"That's true, that's true," Danny nodded. "Its just, I got a text yesterday from Kono that said there was an incident that happened that she said I should ask you about. Do you know anything about that?" </p><p>"Oh that," Steve said, awkwardly. </p><p>"So what happened, Steven?" </p><p>Steve cleared his throat. "Um...well, Gracie..." </p><p>"Watched that Annabelle movie even though I knew I wasnt supposed to" Grace said, joining them from the other room. "Uncle Steve caught me and told me he knew you would be upset if you found out about it, so he grounded me for two days. That's all." Steve met Grace's eyes and they shared a secret smile. </p><p>"That's it?" Danny asked Grace.</p><p>"That's it," she smiled.</p><p>"That's it," Steve added. "I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about me grounding your kid but she was my responsibility so I figured it was okay." </p><p>Danny pondered this. Then smiled, "Okay. That's fair. Thank you for owning up to this, Grace," Danny kisses her forehead. "Why dont you go wash up and I'll take you to school, okay?" Grace nods and runs off upstairs. </p><p>"See, I told you nothing serious happened. It was just a little grounding," Steve sassed, sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Mmhm, right. I appreciate that." Danny nodded, examining the room. "Except I know for a fact you dont own Annabelle and there is a receipt for feminine hygiene products on the side table. So, one of three things happened. One, you got married, which isnt possible because it's you. Two, you have been a female this whole time which would explain your constant mood swings. Or Three, something happened with Grace and your not telling me about it. Which is it, Steven?" </p><p>Steve closed his eyes. He was caught. He opened his eyes and sighed, "Danny...you might want to sit down for this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>